Pet name
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: Takes place in GoF. This is the real reason for Weasel and Ferret. SLASH: DracoRon, hint of HarryCedric. This is so much FUN! Ron’s POV.


Title: Pet name

Summary: Takes place in GoF. This is the real reason for Weasel and Ferret. SLASH: DracoRon, hint of HarryCedric. This is so much FUN! Ron's POV.

**Special Note (MUST READ!)**: I'm not sure when Draco got turned into a ferret (someone stole my book!), so I plugged it in right after the second task. My apologies.

* * *

"Weasel." Draco hisses at me. We are in Moaning Merrill's bathroom, well after lights out. I relax into him as he kisses my neck. He laughs. "Weasel." I love it. I love **him**. Sure, it's not the most affectionate sounding pet name, but it means he cares all the same. Plus, this way he can basically say that he loved me any time during the day and not even Hermione will be the wiser. It's a secret: who knows what Mum and Dad would say if they found out I was dating a Malfoy? Lucius would probably hurt Draco if he found out that his precious little heir was gay with a traitor. I can't live up to his father's standards, but I don't let it bother me. All that matters is him. If the rest of the world shunned me for being different, he'd be right there to make it better and keep everyone from hurting me.

"I love you." He can't say it back, and I know it. His father had beaten it into him that love was for the weak and it's going to take a lot of time before he's ready to tell me. I don't care; he proves it to me every day, when we meet in here and sometimes before. In just a minute, his lips are on mine, our tongues battle as we taste each other, something we'd had a million times before, but neither ever get enough of. "Dracoooo!"

He smirks against me. "Shh... We don't one of the teachers making rounds to hear, do we?"

I bite my lip as he goes back to kissing my neck. He always manages to do this to me. He always gets me exactly where he wants me... and I always let him. He always has control and I love whatever he did. Because I love him. Because he loves me.

He wraps his arm around my waist, which is good, considering that he starts suckling, kissing and licking my ear, making my knees buckle so he has to hold me up. It's his own fault, really. He knows it's one of my weaknesses. "Weasel..." He says it reluctantly. He does this from time to time and I know he wishes that we didn't have to hide in here; that he didn't have to tease me every time I was with my friends; that we didn't have to hide from the whole world in order to assure our safety; that he could call me some thing other than Weasel to let me know. He thinks I deserve better: I wouldn't have to hide a relationship from my family if Harry was my boyfriend. But, I don't want Harry, at least not that way. The only person I want is Draco and I know he wants me, too. He's admitted that he'd kill himself if I got hurt because someone fond out. I'd nearly cried after it, for it had been the first time I'd realized exactly how much he cared about me. How much he loved me.

By now, he's stopped kissing me, opting instead to wrap his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder, just letting me know he's there and not leaving, and assuring himself that I'm the same way. I'd never leave him, he needs me too much. If one of us left the other, it would destroy us both. This is what we do, most of the time. Sure, we make out plenty, but it's mostly just being near each other. The first time I called it cuddling, Draco had glared at me for at least a week, for "a Malfoy doesn't cuddle!"

He's holding me tighter than usual tonight. I know that he's insanely jealous of anyone who gets to be close to me all the time. He's especially jealous of Harry, because (in his own mind) Harry would be able to steal me away from him. I know why he's holding on to me tighter: he's found out that I'm the person at Hogwarts who Harry loves most. While he thinks that I deserve better than himself (Harry), he's scared of me running off them. I've been with him long enough to know that, now that we know Harry cares about me, he thinks I'm going to go running into his arms. Really, Draco can be so stubborn sometimes. I know of only one way that I can prove that I really love him: give him a pet name.

* * *

Picking put a good pet name has proven harder than I thought it would be. As soon as I returned from my meeting with Draco, I sat in bed, attempting to think of a name, never finding one. It definitely can't be cute, Draco would kill me! But, what to call him, what to call him... It can't **sound** affectionate, or else 'Mione and Harry would get suspicious... UGG! This is so frustrating!

"Ron, let's go!" Harry calls to me.

I get off my bed and run to class. I'll have to think more later.

* * *

Good lord. Draco looked like he might do something to Harry, so Mad-eye comes out of nowhere and turns Draco into a **ferret**! This is just priceless! Mad-eye's putting him down some poor bloke's pants... Have to say that I'm a little jealous of the "Poor Bloke"...

I do believe I've found my pet name...

* * *

"Weasel." Draco hisses at me. I relax into him as he kisses my neck.

"Ferret."

"...What did you just call me?"

I smirk at him over my shoulder. "You get to call me Weasel, so I get to call you Ferret. It's only fair, after all."

Draco grimaces from a moment before sighing. "Fine... I guess..."

I laugh and kiss him over my shoulder. I knew it would be perfect! "Draco... you don't have to be jealous of Harry any more..."

"Why?"

"Mostly because I love you, but also because he has a crush on Cedric."

Draco nearly dropped me. "WHAT?"

"Don't tell anyone, okay? Harry's just as scarred as we were in the beginning."

"Fine, but only for you."

* * *

S.A.: WHEE! This was fun! I love the possibility of those pet names... TEEHEE! I'm a little strange: I love HarryRon, HarryDraco, DracoRon, and HarryCedric. Yeah... Well, so far I've written HarryDraco, HarryCedric (the little that was found here) and DracoRon. Now, ON TO THE HARRYRON-NESS! BTW, if thetencechanges in weird places, I have no beta and the tence kept wanting to change (it started of it Past, wanted to change to Present, so I went back and edited the whole story, then it kept trying to change back and forth, so I said screw it and tried to keep it under control. I have no idea how well it worked). 


End file.
